Your Heartbeat
by SabreDae
Summary: Things go drastically wrong for Jess and Becker in what was meant to be a simple car journey. When Jess offered to drive Becker home she never imagined the hospital visit. As for Becker, he never thought he'd admit his feelings to himself let alone Jess.


**A/N: I've had part of this idea for a while and then today I got the rest of it and _had _to write it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I'd LOVE some reviews just to tell me what you guys thought.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jess," I begged, not caring about the watermarks my tears were leaving on my scarred cheeks. "Pull through. You have to pull through. I don't think I can do this without you. Please."<p>

"Please…"

"Please…"

* * *

><p>"You know, you didn't have to do this," I shouted over the music. "I could have rung for a cab." Adele wasn't really the kind of music I liked, but, judging from the way she was currently belting out Turning Tables, Jess loved her. It had started with her casually singing The Edge of Glory as we waited at the traffic lights in her bright <em>purple <em>VW Beetle, then once we started moving and the traffic got louder, she turned the radio volume right up and sang louder, practically preventing conversation. I hated her car too. It was too small – my head was almost touching the roof. And it wasn't fast enough. It was also much too vibrant.

"Nonsense," Jess answered during an instrumental phase of the music. "You just shouldn't have totalled the SUV."

"Technically, _I_ didn't total it. The car got into a boxing match with a dinosaur. The T-Rex won."

Laughing slightly, she checked her rear-view mirror, and replied, "Well I'll be sure to remember that for when I have to fill out the paperwork."

She turned the music down slightly, which was a huge relief as I didn't think I could take any more pop, and started up a conversation.

"No, seriously, I'm just curious. What do you do in your spare time?"

"Jessica, what do you think I do?" I asked, enjoying the way her cheeks instantly blushed red.

"I-I don't know. Shooting, maybe?"

"Shooting? Good guess."

"And that's it? You just go shooting? No going out with friends?"

I was silent for a moment before answering with, "I play golf with my brother sometimes."

"I didn't know you had a brother. It wasn't in your file."

"It wouldn't be in there, because I took it out. His name's Alex. He's a bit younger than me." Feeling uncomfortable talking about my family, I quickly asked Jess before she could question me about Alex, "What about you? What do you do for fun, Jessica?"

"Shopping. I like shopping-"

"-Of course, Miss Parker. I should have guessed," I interrupted.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She threw me a dark look before continuing to list her hobbies, surprising me slightly when she said piano.

"I didn't know you could play piano."

"My mum taught me. I've been playing since I was seven," she told me with a smile although that soon faded as we pulled into another queue of traffic, this time at the crossroads which would allow us to travel into the outskirts of the city.

"You really need to move house, Becker. Isn't it so much effort living outside of London?"

"Not really. When I'm in the SUV people seem to just move out of the way for me."

"Yeah, I don't think it's the SUV, Becker," she said, gazing up at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

Choosing her words carefully, she answered, "I think it could be something to do with the burly man in black, who sits with his arm out of the window, showing off his muscles and the gun attached to his belt."

She still hadn't taken her eyes from me, but once I prompted her to move forwards with the rest of the cars, she looked back to the road, but it was too late. We'd run through an amber light and it was with horror that I turned to stare out her window, at the fast approaching van coming at us. It struck her side of the car with force, the glass in the window breaking and showering her like rain as the door buckled and crumpled, before falling off completely.

The whole car moved sideways and toppled over, the glass in my own window and the front windscreen also breaking and falling into the car. A large shard cut my cheek, drawing copious amounts of blood but I barely noticed. Just like I was immune to the pain coming from my ankle where my foot was trapped under the glove box. I was too busy looking at Jess.

"Jess!" I shouted, struggling with my seatbelt which was now stuck.

Her head was resting on the steering wheel where the airbag had failed to come out, and blood ran red from her hair and down her face. There was a thin line of blood seeping from her neck and shoulder where her own seatbelt had cut into her skin. But what caused me the most consternation was that she did not respond to my calls and her eyes never opened. I was relentless in shouting her name, even until the emergency services arrived. Both Jess and I had to be cut from the car by Firemen, but whilst I was allowed to sit up on the trolley, Jess was strapped down, plastic covering her neck to stop it moving. Words like 'concussion', 'spinal damage' and 'brain damage' drifted through my head but I was too busy praying that she would be okay to really get their meaning.

At the hospital I barely sat still long enough to have my cuts dressed and my ankle bandaged. An x-ray had been done but in the emergency department of the hospital it could be hours before the results came back. As soon as that was done, I wheeled myself out of my cubicle to see Jess.

She was lying in one of the emergency rooms, various wires connected to her nose, her veins and her arteries. The neck brace had been removed and she was dressed in a plain white hospital gown (one she really would _not _have approved of as it was much too plain and dull), but she was still unconscious. Her fringe had been pushed back from her face and her skin was much too pale. Things weren't looking good for Jess. Beside her bed, a monitor stood, beeping in time with her heart, although it seemed too slow. Once the room had emptied of nurses, I took a look at her charts and notes; although I wished I hadn't once I'd done it.

Jessica Parker was in a coma. The only sign of life from her was the fragile heartbeat that was only still going because of the machine beside her, keeping her alive. For an hour I sat there, talking to her though she couldn't hear me. Things I'd never thought I'd say to anybody walked out of my mouth before I had a chance to think of what I was going to say. And then I was telling her how I felt about her. How, every time I saw her my heart did a backflip in my chest. How, just the sound of her high heels clacking on the ARC floors made me smile. And once I was done with that, I was begging her to come back to me.

"Come on, Jess," I begged, not caring about the watermarks my tears were leaving on my scarred cheek where I'd been stitched. "Pull through. You have to pull through. I don't think I can do this without you. Please."

After all she'd been through, the creature incursions; I couldn't believe she was going to let a car finish her.

When doctors and nurses came through on their rounds, I hounded them for information. What were her chances of regaining consciousness? Why wouldn't she wake up? But they refused to answer most of my questions because I wasn't a relative.

Still I did not leave. I sat by her side in my wheelchair, holding her small hand which seemed to get colder and stiffer by the minute as my fear grew. I carried on incessantly whispering encouragement into her ear, my breath ruffling her auburn hair, but she did not wake.

I left the wheelchair and felt as though I was going crazy as I paced backwards and forwards alongside her bed, thinking about what I could do to get her to come back to life. Finally I arrived at one possible solution, the only thing I could think of. I leant down over the rails on the side of her bed and gently pressed my lips to hers. I gasped and drew away as the monitor beeped quicker and the line spiked dramatically. Her eyes roved beneath her eyelids and I frantically kissed her again, perhaps more passionately than before, and I was rewarded with an intake of breath from the young field co-ordinator that I loved so much.

"Jess, come on!" I reached over her and pressed the emergency button to summon a nurse. A woman in her thirties ran in, took one glance at the heart monitor before rushing back out to get a doctor. They came running in together and the doctor pulled a torch from his white lab coat's pocket. He lifted one of Jess' eyelids and shone it into her eye.

He picked up her information and wrote something quickly before turning to me and saying, "She's out of the coma. Someone up there must really like her."

"How could anyone not like Jess?" I asked without thinking. Once he's left, I muttered to myself, "It's Jess. She's just…Jess. Beautiful, funny, kind, generous, bubbly, carefree, bright, cheerful." Once I'd used every word under the sun to describe her, I returned to Jess' side and took her hand once more.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, but I woke with a shock as someone ran their hand lightly though my hair.

I lifted my head slightly and saw her cerulean blue eyes looking back at me happily.

"You're awake," I said happily.

"I'd noticed." One corner of her mouth lifted into a wry smile and I chuckled. "I had a really strange dream."

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I don't remember it…" Jess mumbled. "It was something to do with you though. You were talking to me, saying something about…backflips."

I choked and stared at her with wide eyes until her forehead creased and she closed her eyes, shaking with silent laughter.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "The nurses overheard you…told me what you'd said…and it was too good an opportunity to resist."

I mock glared at her and her laughter came to a gradual stop although she was unable to wipe the smirk fully off her face.

"Did you mean it then?" She asked in what I thought was a hopeful tone of voice.

I leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Does this answer your question?"

"I don't know. Seemed a bit friendly, if you ask me," she replied with a small grin.

In response I sucked on her neck, giving her a love bite.

"This?"

"Mm, I don't know."

Finally I captured her lips in a long, sensual kiss that was none too gentle. She tilted her head upwards, exposing her neck and, almost as though they had a mind of their own, my lips painted little kisses on that too, my hand wound into her brown locks. Her own hands were fisted into the top of my hair, right where the quiff would normally be, pulling me closer. I kissed my way back to her lips and parted them. When her tongue met mine, shivers went up my spine. And then I stopped and stood up, looking down at her.

"How about that?"

"Definitely a good answer. I'd give you an A* for that."

"My first. Thanks Jess," I said with a smile.

"You've never had an A*!" She blurted out in shock.

"We're not all child geniuses, Jess."

She grumbled something under her breath and whilst she was busy rambling to herself, I said quietly, "But I love prodigies, me."

She heard me and her mouth hung open, gaping in surprise, whilst her eyes shone with unshed tears. Pushing herself up on her elbows she kissed me fervently, ignoring my murmured comment about not letting the doctors see her. My hands came around her back to support her. Somehow I ended up sitting on the bed beside her with her head in my lap.

"You love me," she whispered.

"I do."

She didn't say anything for a minute of torture and then casually said, "I love you too by the way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please review. **


End file.
